Meet me Halfway
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Kakuzu x OC one-shot. Missing-nin hired secretly by Konan is found out, Pein placing her with Kakuzu; known for killing his partners - will he kill her as well?


On a sofa there is a woman with her head pressed back, locks of darkened-red flowing over and off the back. With a towel on her forehead, she basks in the glory of the Leaf villages sauna heat and sunlight. Reading letter's and throwing other's, pouting to the sight of one certain letter not being there.  
"no reply from the Kage again…that's the third time I've tried" reading over her recommendations she sigh's softly,

[Missing S-class nin / Hunter from Village hidden in the shadow's, trained between the village Hidden in the Mist and Leaf part time. Hired and well known bounty hunter, has completed over 100 A-class missions - along with 40+ B class. Highly trained in Tai-Jutsu, and control of her environment. Female - 26] She had a sneaking suspicion they were sexist, scanning another letter she rubs her temple.

This member just couldn't hold on to their partner, he always seemed to be needing another new partner almost every 3-4 month's at a time. What did he do exactly, eat them? Reviewing her acceptances she comes across one about a meeting her employer wanted to hold, interesting. She never held any meetings in person, not involving her anyway; for some reason she was kept to the side a lot.  
Preparing for her journey the redhead scans her closet, it would be best that she brought her white short's with the black strips on either side. They had cut off half way which and touched her knee's, they would be good for this 'hot' event.

Walking into the large area she pushes coat hanger's from one side to the other, until coming across a black button-less office-shirt. It was strange, but she liked how only one side touched her shoulder - while the other side went up to protect her neck. The collar and strip where she would close it was white, too make a nice opposite match to her short's.  
Bending down to rustle through another set of drawer's, she pulls out short fingerless, black gloves with metal over the top. She had especially scraped her village squiggle into them because she didn't wear a headband, stretching into the fresh clothes the female leaves her chamber.

Settling in the living room with all of her weapons and gadget's, she makes sure they work properly - slipping on black boot's with a thick patch on either outer side; they had white bolts on the end's and a thick white soul. Gasping to have almost forgot something she grabs a bound necklace from the fireplace, it was a light and dark silver circle, quite like the symbol of 'Ying and Yang'.  
Now ready to set off she locks the front door, eyes scanning the vast nothingness; as she fumbles to clip on a thick belt. Hanging from it was several metal boxes with locks on them, they looked heavy to most but she found them easy to handle. She had trained with Gai-sensei when she was younger, she was at awe with herself to have surpassed him in the end as well; in strength, agility and stamina.  
The missing-nin had never bothered to train any of the outer plains Jutsu's though, what she learnt in her home village was far more sufficient for her job.

~~If I'm a bad person, you don't like me. I guess ill go, make my own way its a circle, a mean cycle. I cant excite you anymore~~ she hum's suddenly bursting into smoke, this black soot forming a smoggy black panther. Bursting into sprint's she bounds down the hill's and rocks, dodging tree's that outcrop the surroundings, skidding and skimming under branches and over log's in leaps and bounds.  
It was her very own way of transport, sniffing the air she comes to a halt; blood. Creeping forwards she keeps to the dark under passages and bushes, scanning the area to see blood on the ground but no body.

It defiantly smelt human, seeing no one around she carries on forwards again. Eventually coming across the cavern's entrance; after quite a few days of searching she heads towards it, lingering up the steps cautiously she ducks slightly. There were quite a few chakra signals here, evaporating into nothing more than a gecko the 'scarlet pimpernel' sneaks up and along the wall inconspicuously.

Apparently there was a split of 6 men to 1 woman down below, all sitting around waiting for something.  
"Konan, this member you accepted without my permission - better be good" a fiery headed man sternly glares, Konan seemed distraught to this entire thing.  
"I've said sorry about this, about fifty times! And of course she's good, I went on a mission with her quite a few times" she pout's glancing to the exit, the gecko shuffling along as a young teen with long black hair in a weak ponytail mutter's.

"'she?' then our hopes have died" there is a heavy thud as everyone's eyes swoop to the great hulking black smog of a cat, bright green eyes piercing them like blades.  
"that depends, on your interpretation of hope" the rumbling voice replies darkly, rich and rather sinister - the cat sit's down to slowly twitch the end of it's tail.  
"Selda! You made it, you're never late" Konan pouts coming over, she was apparently the only one not taken back or slightly wary of this panther that seemed almost unreal. It's head tilting as her eyes shut for only a moment, before drawing back.

"I was here on time, I just wanted to evaluate my surrounding's. Before I let my presence come to existence" eyes shifting back up as Konan seems to smile uncertainly, Selda glancing around the other groups. Coming out from the form she seemed to be the only one not to speak while they all fought, this was usual for them apparently; as they all lived together somewhat.  
"okay, so I better explain what is going on" her boss states, rubbing the back of her head but the female just smiles.  
"no need, m'am. I understand what is going on" the elusive eyes scanning the men then back to Konan.

"no, Pein is the real leader and well. They found out after seeing you on a mission, in the cloak" she remembered them very well, she had been walking towards them at the time; moving her head down to cover her face over the hat, as they had stared with confusion back. She had been curious to that for some time now, it would seem the answer's had come to her instead - as usual.

Another answer to her question of the eaten members, apparently Kakuzu couldn't control his anger levels and killed just about everyone of them for pissing him off. Selda also recognised the rest to be Orochimaru, Sasori Akasuna, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. All being infamous for the wrong things of which was mainly murder, scanning the area somewhat sheepishly, she snaps to her name being spoken.

"Kakuzu will be partnered with our…new member" the spy turns her eyes sharply to look at the ginger Pein, literary a pain, but says nothing. The masked ninja on the other hand seems to become distraught, like a little girl.  
"what? What possible use could I have for a- woman" he glares while the scarlet haired woman just sigh's, she hadn't even spoken to him and already she disliked everything about him.

Peering at his headband her lips curl up, she was a village enemy to top it off. The waterfall village had a disdain for her as well, apparently they weren't very amused to have met her, one faithful afternoon. Watching him have another fit, Selda's eyebrow twitches to a certain comment.  
"women can't even fight, I mean look at her!" raising her hand she pursing the fingertips together, Konan watching as she clicks them. Both the leader and Kakuzu's own shadows suddenly reaping them with sharp claws and binding arms, coming closer she glares at both of them.

"I advise, you remove this conversation about my gender, before I corrode your tongues with an acid-pop. I could just as equally take your lives from where you stand, and use your souls for a better purpose" the emerald orbs sparking dangerously until making sure they had decently buttoned their hatches, putting them down she sit's back on the rock with her arms crossed.  
Konan rather pale about the scene while the leader opens his mouth to say something before shutting it again, for once he found himself unable to discipline a member.

The scarlet haired woman was rather annoyed however, too being forced to move in with Kakuzu, apparently partner's had to live together. This was going to be the terrible, around the apartment complex was the rest of the member's as well - but their housing was unknown. The house was basically one room, the kitchen and living room joined together where as the bathrooms and two bedrooms were behind doors.  
Going to the room Kakuzu point's out Selda peers around, small like a box room with a single, tiny bed and some shelves. At least she had a desk and chair though, plenty of places to hide her stuff, she had been scanning and listening and came to the conclusion to keep her money in the bank and close to her. This miser would probably steal any of it, he could get his hands on, bounty hunter or not.

~~its not a war no, its not a rapture. I'm just a person but you can't take it, the same tricks that once fooled me. They wont get you anywhere~~ she hums coming out in her cloak, heading for the door and picking up her new key.  
Leaving without a word as she bursts into a blistering black raven, she had locked her door with seals and other things to keep that tanned partner out. It wasn't until late into the night that she got back with everything, Kakuzu eating as she drags in large boxes and puts them one by one into her room away from grubby hands.

~~where's your gavel? your jury? What's my offence this time? your not a judge but if you're gonna judge me, well sentence me to another life~~ the words barely audible as she shuts the front door and steals a dango from Kakuzu's plate with a grin, disappearing into her room before he notices. It had been quite a number of year's since they had began working together, to her unknown surprise they had actually started talking to each other a lot.

Short 'hello's', the casual 'how are you?', she had never seen under his mask but that didn't bother her. Everything was rather quiet in the apartment most of the time, apart for her singing and the almost common yelling fit Kakuzu has, he always won of course. The minute thread was seeping from his sleeves, Selda would leave the apartment for a few days.  
It usually gave him time to calm down, but not this time, this time when she came back he was still pissed off. Glaring at her she quietly goes into her room, perhaps if she gave it one last night he would stop snarling at her.

In the morning she groggily comes out, cracking the bones in her neck as she goes. Lazing on the kitchen table Selda stares aimlessly into space, it was unlike Kakuzu to just skip breakfast. Since it was her who was cooking the waffles and feeding him, all he had to do was have the courtesy of showing his face. Knocking on the door to his bedroom there is a grumble.

"Kakuzu, are you hungry?" she enquires, jolting back when something hit's the door with a clatter, he was Still angry with her?! "are you angry?" she enquires in a coy voice, another much heavier bang makes her sigh. All she did was buy a new sofa for the sitting room, it was her money she spent as well - not His money. Sitting down on the new sofa she glances to the empty seat, perhaps trying to get him to be a little closer to her was a terrible idea.  
Laying down with a towel over her eyes she groans inwardly, this usually calmed her down but it wasn't doing it for her this time. Having her breakfast and clearing up Selda looks to the sofa, sighing softly as she leaves the apartment, finding Kisame she stops him.

"hey, the sofa I gave you. Care to swap it for a brand new one? Kakuzu has been really angry about it lately…" pausing he rubs his head with a groan.  
"ah about that…I kind of threw it away" groaning she rubs her forehead, nodding and going towards the apartment; pausing when she hears the miser talking to himself inside the house.  
"that's all of my money gone, that stupid woman threw out the sofa With my savings inside!" widening her eyes she listens closer, the leader must have been inside.  
"get her to get it back?" the man enquires, the tanned miser growling.

"she gave it to Kisame, who threw it out last night. It'll be miles from anywhere by now…it took me ages to get that blasted money. I swear, if she does one more thing I will kill her" sadly glancing down she looks to the forest, glaring and pushing off the wall. Deciding to get it back she swoops over the tops of tree's in search of the sofa, the logical place to search was the heaps to the west.

She just needed the money, not the coach, it could stay and get burned for all she cared. Scanning the area she comes down to ask, the man pointing to a large building. Going in she peer's around, in the middle was a large machine with razed teeth that shut on the chairs. On the other side a crushed square is produced, gulping she hoped that wasn't what happened to Kakuzu's. Walking around for several hours she comes to the conclusion that it wasn't here, pausing to look at a dingy brown sofa on the conveyer-belt.

"the sofa!" gasping she looks around for something to stop it, the chomping teeth making her cringe from the thoughts in her head. Hurriedly she stupidly get's into the mouth with the sofa, there was something locking it in place however and something stopping her from using any kind of Jutsu - why there was one here she didn't understand.  
Trying to unlock it she shoves and pushes, turning to look at the large bladed teeth shutting slowly back down. In a fatal attempt she stares at the light, there was only one way to do this and there was no way she was going to get out with the sofa. Gulping she throws the cursed furniture out and to the ground below, the teeth suddenly slamming down on her wrist making her screech out.

Only just managing to get her arm out, the blade had caught her artery as she watches the blood flowing down her arm and off her elbow. The last of the light disappearing through the cracks plunging her into darkness, this looked like the end as Selda hears the compressor's starting to make their slow inch's towards her. Turning she starts to punch and slam at the metal, maybe someone would hear her.

"help! Someone!" she yells banging on the screeching steel again, nothing, she was alone. What a way to die, in a dark, cold and putrid container used to get rid of things people didn't want anymore. Flattening her hands onto the metal with her forehead on the rusty metal she slips down onto her knee's, ignoring the blood and pain all over her body. A single tear running down her cheek as the scarlet woman opens her eyes to a slit to stare down.

"Kakuzu…" she whisper's, feeling the metal now against her thigh's, why did it even have spikes along the walls?! How ironic; she was thinking of the one person, who probably hated her more than anyone else, right now. Closing her eye's again she blushes to the thought of what he might have looked like without the mask and hood, probably as handsome as he spoke and acted.

"I…think I loved…you" the candle next to the cheap miser suddenly being blown out in an updraft making him glance at it, the woman hadn't been back for quite some time now. Kisame had said something about her probably going out looking for the sofa, because he was so annoyed about it. Hearing something he glances to the door, just the wind.  
Shifting his eyes back down he glares, if she hadn't thrown it out then she wouldn't have had to go out all night looking for the stupid thing. By the morning the miser sat with bags under his eyes, chin on his palm while he yawns. Hearing a knock he rolls his eyes, about time. On opening it his eyes dull, just the puppet boy.

"these were sent, their yours" walking off again he looks at the money, hording it back in to the apartment and counting to make sure it was all there. Every single box except for one thing which was missing, Selda. She was probably worried he would kill her for finding out about the money if he caught her with it, she did this when she had his mask and hood on.

The cloak pooling all over the floor as she stood, talking to a mop. He could still remember the argument she was having with the inanimate object. 'you have to be quiet, because I am Kakuzu. You have to kiss my brown butt, because I am the greatest' she yelped, a little too loudly that day. Probably the most disturbing part of this re-enactment, was coming out to see her making out with the mop. 'oh, Selda. I never hated you really!' he never touched that mop again, going for a nap he mutter's about the stupid woman.

It had been a few days since then, the red head hadn't shown up until now. In a long black cloak and every other means of hiding herself, managing too get to the door before the miser comes out.  
"Selda, there you are…where have you been?" he enquires, the female turning only slightly to reply.  
"out on a mission" he was rather surprised to hear such a frail voice, at least he knew she was alive and kicking. Watching her shut the door the female doesn't come out until late into the night, eating while he was supposed to be asleep.

"if you were hungry, you could have just had dinner with me" the tanned miser mumbles, stalking past him again she shrugs, this goes on for some time; the cold shoulder starting too get to him. "Selda, are you coming out to eat?" Kakuzu knocking on her door but getting no reply, opening it he glares about, finally finding her bundled up in her cover's, rolled into a ball to the corner.

"that's a stupid way of sleeping…" the tanned miser states, prodding her head, pulling his hand back with a stern yet confused expression. A small trace of blood now on the end of his finger. "Selda…are you okay?" he enquires, the little lump performing a soft bounce, presumably a nod. "then stop hiding" now it was squiggling, a no probably, coiling his finger tips around the cover's he pulls them up.  
Raising his eyebrow to another blanket underneath. "why are you hiding?" he enquires, there is no reply making him scrunch up the bridge of his nose for a moment. Using thread to help him pull up the blanket the scarlet haired woman refuses to let him, struggling limply to his rough yanking.

"s-stop it!" she snap's trying to pull the cover's away from him, the miser grabbing her shoulder and pinning her to the mattress without any mercy.  
"what are you hiding!?" he snaps bitterly finally tugging it off, freezing to the sight before him. The usual shined green eyes where dull and lifeless, her arms, legs and neck in tatter's from something sharp while her wrist was terribly tied up in white bandages; in an attempt to protect the gouge.  
Her eyes quivering at the expression on his face, getting up she tries to escape him only to have the tanned miser grab her around the ribcage. Struggling about she screeches bloody-murder for him to let her go, Kakuzu keeping her up against his chest as she bucks and bites.

"let me go! Please, let me go!" she cries out, he knew she wasn't angry with him; she just didn't want him to look at the state she was in. "let me go…" the squirming slowing down until the tanned man can keep a firm hold on her, his nose buried into the crook in her shoulder calmly.

"this is why you were hiding from me?…" sitting on his lap limply Selda stares at the floor, hazy eyed and weary breaths parting her lips.  
"I look horrible…" she mumbles wearily, the unnaturally large hands running up and down her arms, soothingly in circles.  
"it's not like you're missing your face, Selda…or are full of stitches" the female smiling, or at least attempting to through the hidden pain.  
"if I had stitches…then I wouldn't be able to keep my hands, off of myself" stiffening slightly he glances at the oozing red part's all over her body, apparently her body was trying with all of it's might to heal.  
"do stitches make you sick?" blinking softly she shifts to look at his hands, only barely being able to see the tattoo around his wrist's.

"no…they ohm…" gulping she sucks both of her lips into her mouth to bite down on them, how was she to put it lightly without sounding weird? "stitches…make me…" lolling her tongue in her mouth she glances around her room, pinpointing a random doodle on a newspaper. "…happy?" that wasn't the right word for it, but it was the most she could really say to describe it.

"happy, how?" groaning at the question Selda uses this chance to cuddle into Kakuzu's chest, much like a rag doll she sit's letting him shift her arm up. "I should probably stitch your wrist…" as the cloth is being removed he seems surprised, to how much blood the clothed knot was holding back. The black thread slipping from his sleeves slowly, coiling up her arm and then readying themselves like snakes. "ready?" he enquires, the female nodding gently as they start piercing her skin but no sounds reply to it.

Watching the black interlock and weave together she stares at the threads, taking a deep breath and flaring her nose. Kakuzu doesn't pay much attention however, it was probably just her trying to relieve the pain. "there…" he states putting her on the bed and getting up, fixing his sleeves before glancing to the woman. Now curled up messing with the stitches, it was strange, how she had so many scrapes and slashes from a mission.  
She hardly got hurt on them, since she never went close in actual battle. Connecting everything together he glares, there was something not right about this but he wasn't sure what.

"how did you get so many scrapes, anyway?" shrugging Selda seems to shudder and slightly 'purr' about something, leaning over her quietly to watch her kiss the stitches or rub them against her skin. Raising his eyebrow he suddenly realises just what she meant by 'happy', humming he glances around before taking his cloak off and putting it over the desk.  
Swimming his arm through the air to catch her eyes, head turning as she watches the arm like an intrigued cat. "hm?" he 'innocently' questions in a taunting manner, the female turning and getting up to stare over each stitch up his arms. Licking her lips slightly as the miser takes a step back, luring her from the room slowly.

Walking into the sitting room and perching on the sofa, tapping his fingers while watching the female slowly and cautiously step out with the blanket wrapped around her. Sitting next to him and curling up into the green couch, she had chose is especially since he liked money. Watching the vest and netting go over the coffee table the female takes a dangerous peek, widening her eyes to all of the stitches.

The blanket rising as she reaches out to touch, pulling away and then starting again, as she tries to stop herself. Finally touching his side, fingernails skimming the rough edges. Goosebumps rising up her arms as Selda starts to run her fingers across the grooves.  
"these scars don't bother you?" laying her temple onto them, she get's comfy.  
"no…" she sheepishly mumbles, squirming when he picks her up to set on his lap. Wrapping the blanket around himself and her instead, she doesn't complain however because now she had her skin against his stitches. It was a kind of chilling comfort, that made her mind active but her eyes heavy.

"not at all?" Kakuzu enquires as the shadow-nin glances at the stitches, running finger's along them again until crossing over a part that make him shudder. Sitting up to be at level with it, testing how much of a reaction she can get out of him.  
"nope…" kissing the spot she checks for more until finding two others, finger's tracing them while gently kissing the first one. Nerves being struck to a point that he has to stop her, gasping about the situation - he for once couldn't control. "Kakuzu…?" not looking at him he slowly let's go of her, did he do something wrong, crap. "do you hate me?" she enquires, keeping her eyes down as he blinks.

"I can't say I don't dislike you, when you do something annoying. But I don't hate you…" intertwining her finger's Selda stares at her hands, glancing to the stitches then back down.  
"would you hate someone, if they said they loved you?" stiffening his eyes widen, staring at her, waiting for the punch line to be dealt. Through the silence her head tilts further, she had done something completely stupid, but at least she didn't feel so heavy with the burden of keeping this a secret from him.

Still there is no reply making her hang her eyes low to an almost shut still. "a-heh. Stupid question, I was just curious" she laughs trying to hide a deeper pain, worse than anything physical that could be felt. "I was joking, it probably wasn't very funny though" she laughs feeling her heart beat increasing erratically, each word spilling from her mouth piercing her deeper than the last. "love is a stupid thing, for a missing-nin. Right?"

Smiling faintly she glances at the stitches, running her thumb over them and glancing to the wall in the distant corner. "thanks for the stitches…" getting up she wander's towards her bedroom, the miser still sitting on the sofa. Hearing the door shut he leans back to rub his hair through, the warmth that was felt from her sitting on his lap making the cold breezes feel like ice.

Tightening his grip on the sofa he growls to himself, standing up quickly to go too Selda's door. Opening it to look at the bed the scarlet haired woman peers back up at him, shifting back for a moment when he walks swiftly towards her. A single large bear paw behind her head, and the other on her back as he pulls her into his chest.  
"it's not stupid…" Kakuzu glares capturing her lips, Selda doesn't fight back however, she wouldn't want to. Sitting on the floor for ages the female just basks in the company and warmth, the tanned miser stroking her hair gently. "thanks for getting my money back…I…" the miser states, Selda cuddling into him further.  
"love you to" the large arms tightening around her, the feeling of protection fuelling inside of her.


End file.
